pedofilia
by Psichopath
Summary: los deseos sexual de un padre hacia su hijo, las consecuencias d ela insatisfaccion sexual y del stress, lo duro que es caminar despues de haber sido follado. ranxjun, enxren, horoxren
1. Chapter 1

"… no se cuantas veces he pensado en suicidarme, no se cuantas veces he pensado en matarlo, no se cuantas veces he deseado que en vez de sus manos lo que me toque sean sus golpes. Porque prefiero mil veces sangrar a ser abierto como un animal…"

**Pedofilia**

Ren tao vivía en una de las principales manzanas de una de las residencias coloniales de Japón, su familia poseía anteriormente uno de los principales puertos exportadores, además de ser la empresa mecánica mas grande e importante del país. A sus cuatro años su familia callo en la rotunda quiebra y solo quedo escaso dinero para la compra de la casa y la mudanza hacia ese país. Trataron de surgir durante dos años seguidos hasta que ya no se pudo mas, cayeron en la nueva rutina y su única pertenencia esa casa.

En tao, la cabeza de la familia, luego de la quiebra se volvió alcohólico comenzó a golpear a su esposa e hijos.

Ran tao, esposa de en, una mujer manipulable y de mente débil, depresiva e insignificante que vivía aun mas abajo que la sombra del propio en. No pudo resistir los golpes e insultos su esposo se ocupaba cada vez menos de ella y de sus necesidades sexuales, no pudo contenerse. Necesitada una noche fue a la habitación de su hija, sin ropa interior y al verla se subió el camisón y comenzó a tocarse la joven dormía con un camisón muy fino que dejaba ver todo su cuerpo, ran comenzó a tocarla por encima de la ropa interior y a su vez siguió tocándose pero ahora mas fuerte. Le levanto el camisón hasta las caderas y la fue desprendiendo de su ropa intima le abrió las piernas situándose justo encima de su sexo y comenzó a frotarse en ella, tocaba desesperada los pechos de su hija intentando gemir lo menos posible, imposible jun despertó inmediatamente debido a su propia humedad y lo primero que vio fue a su madre haciéndose de ella.

Jun se sintió en un hermoso sueño puesto que ya había imaginado esas escenas con su madre, le gustaba profundamente y le deseaba y ahora la tenia frente a si, levanto sus caderas proporcionándose un mayor contacto, ran salio de su trance y paro, jun al ver la reacción siguió a moverse para incitarla, se besaron, se tocaron, ran se debatía entre la vergüenza y el placer, desesperada como se encontraba busco rápidamente el vibrador que había traído consigo para completar la labor, jun solo la tocaba pero ella necesitaba mas a si que tomo la mano de jun y la llevo a su entrada frotando esta fuertemente luego prosiguió a colocarle el vibrador en la mano y a penetrarse imaginando que era su hombre quien la estaba tocando que ya no era la mujer insatisfecha sexualmente y que en la amaba, basura, mitómana en fin, ran creo su propia visión de las cosas.

Después de esa ocasión sucedieron muchas mas aun mas frecuentes, jun se sentía feliz amaba a su madre y ahora esta era solamente suya, mientras que ran se creaba una depresión causada por la culpa estaba satisfecha pero el encargado de ejercer su conciencia lo hacia muy bien la traía perturbada y la hacia sentir culpable, una zorra. Se debatía entre lo correcto y el placer, aunmentadole a esto el stress por la falta de dinero y la distorsión de su personalidad desde que se caso con en, sin darse cuenta la depresión estaba al borde.

Unas dos semanas más tarde ran se suicido auto-mutilándose en su propia bañera, dejo una nota donde exponía lo que pensaba de si misma y las razones de su suicidio, se expreso de si como una perra, una puta mala madre, una enferma y una desquiciada pero que amaba a su familia, más basura. se dejo dominar por su propia depresión y no pensó en la familia que supuestamente le importaba dejando a la deriva a la persona que la encontró mutilada en la bañera, la persona que mas la necesitaba a la que había abandonado y expuesto como burda excusa para suicidarse, ren.

Jun tao, hija de en y ran, responsable y única mujer sobreviviente en la familia, la única que quedo devastada por el suicidio de su madre y amante, sabia que pasaría sabia que terminaría en algo parecido pero quiso engañarse así misma con falsas ilusiones. Pensó en suicidarse también pero recordó el pequeño error que cometió su madre y quien se vio afectado por ello y el que ahora pasaba a ser el principal protagonista de las palizas auspiciadas por su padre, ella aunque quisiese no podía detenerlo si no lo golpeaba a el la golpearía a ella, no se veía bien desde ningún punto de vista y terminarían ambos golpeados. No iba a dejar que los golpease otra vez o eso pensaba intentar hacer, quería proteger a su hermanito pero eso no significaba que lo intentaría incansablemente ni que lo lograría.

Cada vez, cada noche o día que su padre sufría los ataques violentos ella le proporcionaba alcohol igualmente que su cuerpo, se desnudaba para el y dejaba que se hiciese con ella concentrando toda su ira y bestialidad en su vagina dejo de pensar en lo que hacia y solo se dejaba abrir de piernas o quizás solo vio lo positivo al asunto. Cada vez tenia mas sesiones con su padre, la mayoría provocados por ella aun si en tuviese o no un ataque, le gustaba lo que le hacia era placentero el sentirlo dentro pronto se convirtió en la nueva mujer de su padre olvidándose de los valores y las escenas que dejaba expuestas a su pequeño hermano importándole poco su educación moral y ética.

Su padre ya no saciaba su sed y el poco dinero que tenían para vivir comenzaba a escasear más y más así que busco un buen empleo el cual le diera satisfacción y dinero a la vez y lo consiguió, prostituta y bailarina de uno de los burdeles mas famosos de todo Japón. La cuenta que antes empezaba a escasear fue incrementándose mas y mas, un año después en descubrió la ocupación de su hija, la echo como si de una perra se tratase y con insultos y maltratos la dejo en medio de la calle.

Lo que al principio era una misión fue olvidadaza por completo y solo recordó aquella promesa cuando vio a ren en la puerta sujetando con fuerza su serpiente de felpa mientras de sus ojos se desbordaban lagrimas como cascadas, su conciencia la acusaba y molestaba, se había olvidado de el como lo había hecho su madre y ahora lo dejaba solo con un mounstro. Su conciencia la hizo llegar a tomar el ochenta por ciento de lo que ganaba y enviárselo a el, eso disimulaba su culpa y la hacia sentirse libre del paquete ya que lo que ganaba le era mas que sufriente para vivir, llenando su conciencia de mentiras y engañándose si misma dándose el pretexto de que el dinero era lo que necesitaba y así era su manera de preocuparse por el, una excusa inútil a fin de cuentas, mas basura.

Los años pasaron ren ya tenia ocho años gracias a dios e iba a la escuela, la publica obviamente aun teniendo dinero para la privada. Ahora la ira de su padre se dirigía solo a el después de golpearlo hasta hacerlo sangrar le sentaba en sus piernas tocándolo no mas allá del entendimiento e inocencia de ren, lo desnudaba y lo hacia pasearse frente a el, tomar posiciones lascivas lejos de la mentalidad sana de un padre, algo solo extraño que pronto se convirtió en rutina para ren.

En lo deseaba cada vez mas le sorprendía que el niño aun habiendo vivido todo lo que el, hubiese desarrollado su propia personalidad así como su sentido de la responsabilidad e independencia por si mismo. lo veía caminar por la casa, haciéndolo llevar esa ropa ajustada q el mismo le había comprado, muchas veces lo había llevado a comer helado, tras una de esas golpizas que no dejan marcas visibles, solo para ver como su lengua se pasea por todo el cono de helado imaginándose a ren haciendo eso mismo pero entre sus piernas. Nadie se molestaba en averiguar si en lo golpeaba o solo lo amonestaba, para todos era el padre ejemplar.

un sábado por la noche, ren y en estaban en la sala viendo TV, el primero jugaba frente a esta con el trasero levantado y el pecho apoyado en el piso mientras jugaba y hacia ruidos de autos moviendo sin intención su trasero de un lado a otro, el segundo no despegaba la mirada del trasero de ren y ya estaba excitado mientras pensaba en lo que había estado deseando hacerle desde hace mucho tiempo, el cuerpo tan celestial, esos ojos puros como el oro todo una delicia andante y una inocencia pura y sin corrupciones todo lo que había estado deseando robar.

en no pudo resistirse mas tomo a ren con un brazo y apago la TV con el otro, subió con dirección a su habitación ya en ella le ordeno a ren que se quitara la ropa este lo hizo por la mirada amenazante de su padre, en bajo sus pantalones haciendo mostrar u gran excitación le dijo a ren que se la chupara al igual que a un helado, ren se negó pero en lo amenazo y como un cachorro comenzó a realizar la orden, era un sabor asqueroso acido y repulsivo, el miembro de en era muy grande no podía metérsela toda en su boca pero a en poco le importo y de una sola vez tomo la cabeza de ren y lo impulso metiéndosela toda hasta el tope de la pequeña garganta.

Asco, fue la primera sensación que tuvo, en comenzó a moverle la cabeza a su gusto arriba y abajo, adentro y afuera mientras que con su otra mano metía los dedos por el trasero de ren luego de varios minutos en le lleno la boca de semen a ren, este empezó a escupir el sucio liquido pero en lo obligo a tragárselo, todo. Con un poco de semen lleno la entrada de ren según su perspectiva lubricándolo le dio la vuelta y comenzó a entrar salvajemente se movía lento, ren lloraba de dolor, no le importo, aumento el ritmo, ren lloraba mas y pedía parar, no lo escucho, lo violo se lo follo abuso de el, cualquier terminología no expresaba en su totalidad la gravedad del asunto.

Se había hecho de el, una y otra vez una larga e interminable noche para ren, el ano le dolía enormemente y el salvaje de su padre no había sido ni un poco delicado para con el, sus pupilas se dilataron por completo ante la ultima de las envestidas de las diferentes sesiones de la noche, de sus ojos las lagrimas salían solas y parecían comenzar a escasear. En termino de satisfacerse salio de el recostándose a su lado y jalando a ren hacia el rodeándolo con sus brazos en un estupido gesto de necesidad, lo abrazo aun mas y lo beso en la mejilla.

Asco de nuevo, ren no podía seguir así espero a que su padre se durmiera ya que el no podía en esas condiciones, camino como pudo casi a rastras hacia el cuarto de baño, estaba lleno de semen y de su propia sangre por todo el cuerpo y de su cavidad aun salían rastros del asqueroso liquido. Asco, deseo arrancarse la piel ya que el agua no eliminaba esa sensación de repugnancia hacia lo que se había convertido ahora su cuerpo. Asco, recordó de nuevo. Asco, repetía una y otra vez su cabeza. Asco, miedo.

Esto se repitió aun mas frecuente, seguía ocurriendo, ren lo odiaba y le temía se escondía de el no quería que se hiciese de el de nuevo, no quería que le tocase no quería no de nuevo.

En consiguió un trabajo y sus vidas se volvieron lo que se podría decir estable, a veces la culpa lo atormentaba y trataba de enmendar su "error" que lo que significaba para el era la muestra en demasía que le daba a ren. Le compro juguetes, le proporcionaba dinero, todo lo que ren pidiese el se lo daba, todo l oque quisiese solo para alejar a su propia culpa que por la misma llego a comprarle un perro, un shiba hermoso con un carácter al igual que el de su dueño, testarudo.

Era asombroso en demasía que ren mantuviese la educación que se le había inculcado desde pequeño y mas aun el hecho de que tuviese una personalidad "estable" sin embargo esto no cambiaba nada, en seguía tocándolo, un día comenzó a comprar vibradores, miembros de plástico, esposas todo un set de juegos sexuales todo para hacerse de ren a su gusto.

Muchas veces disfrutaba ver a ren penetrándose así mismo por ordenes suyas, posando solo para el abriéndose de piernas y aunque dijese lo contrario ren llego a sentir placer, puede que no la primera vez, pero si lo sintió al sentir su primera erección, placer al penetrarse a si mismo, disfrutaba los orgasmos y el ser penetrado pero solo por si mismo, pero con su padre era diferente, si sentía placer al tener los orgasmos pero mas era la repulsión por su padre que jamás mostró tacto para con el al tratarlo como un simple animal para satisfacer su enfermedad y propio deseo carnal.

Con su padre, el placer estaba presente en su propia erección pero el dolor estaba siempre presente, el solo sentirse y verse en esa situación lo hacia pensar en si como una simple puta barata a quien abren de piernas, entran y salen para luego irse, el final no importaba solo se sentía miserable. ¿Y que?, ¿debía de importarle, debía hacer algo?

Si.

----------------------------

Pedofilia se conoce como la enfermedad que tienen algún sujeto en relación con los niños, el deseo sexual hacia estos los motivan a cometer actos considerados delictivos y miserables, en la sociedad actual se refiere a esto como el acto de querer follarse a los niños, esto ocurre generalmente mas en los hombres que en las mujeres.


	2. maldito seas

**He estado pensando y divago entre todos mis pensamientos los de sangre destacan no soy feliz, no me importa serlo, ni siquiera quiero conocerlo solo quiero dejar de existir para ti y asi poder vivir. Quizas termine matandote o talve tu a mi pero no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme con tus sucias manos**

**¿Te odio?**

**No lo se**

**¿conozco el significado de esa palabra?**

Horokeu usui se había mudado a una de las principales manzanas de una de las residencias coloniales de Japón, la familia usui se había mudado al lado de una familia llamada los tao, no muy conversadores, esta era una familia unida y ejemplar.

Usui horokeu padre, un hombre que puede considerarse completo, feliz junto a su esposa decidieron inmortalizar sus personalidades en un acto al que consideraban "romántico", colocaron exactamente sus nombres a sus hijos esperando que estos hiciesen lo mismo. Un buen padre, se mudo allí buscando la independencia y tranquilidad de su familia, trabajador, un buen empresario, buena vida, buena familia. Lo tenia todo por así decirlo dos hijos hermosos, una esposa maravillosa y un trabajo excelente hasta contaba con una amante, perfecto. Desde joven comenzó a escalar peldaños en busca del éxito, comenzando desde cero, prácticamente desde la "ruina", claro si consideramos que esta ultima para el significaba una clase social alta, que desde cero significaba vicepresidente de la empresa del padre de su esposa y la suya propia y los peldaños sean los dos escalones que tiene que subir para entrar en su cómodo despacho.

Algo que no se puede negar de este hombre es que se preocupaba por mantener a su familia en un buen estado, lo mas cómoda posible. Pagaba sin siquiera saberlo el salario de una mujer que de día realizaba las labores del hogar en vez de su quería esposa mientras esta se emborrachaba o se iba de compras a derrochar a lo grande haciéndoles creer a todos su faceta de ama de casa perfecta, comprándole cada cosa que su hija pequeña desease antes de que estas abriese siquiera la boca para no tener que escucharla llorar, pagando cualquier actividad o curso en la que su esposa decidiese inscribir a su hijo igualmente manteniendo todas las cuentas domesticas y el coche de su amante.

Usui pilika madre, una mujer dedicada a su familia y por completo a su hogar, una mujer depresiva, madre sobre protectora, compradora compulsiva, infeliz. Una de esas mujeres que intentan mantener a sus hijos dentro de una burbuja impidiéndoles ver la realidad y mostrándoles solo lo que considera adecuado para ellos, todo esto para que un di la verdadera realidad o una de sus copias se presente ante ellos como una enorme barrera imposible de atravesar para terminar viendo como sus hijos se estrellan de llano contra ella.

Una mujer joven, débil, no sabia lo que quería y menos lo que no, tuvo uno de esos matrimonios concertados, dejo que sus padres decidieran por ella y por su futuro en una sola palabra y mostró su verdadera personalidad. Débil esa sola palabra basta, no tuvo el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a lo que deseaban que fuese su futuro, no lo tuvo siquiera para expresar que no le agradaba, lo dejo pasar. Comenzó a engañarse a si misma intentándose convencer de que con el tiempo le llegaría a amar pero no fue así, no lo hizo y nunca lo hará.

Depresiva, una de esas mujeres estupidas que dejan pasar las oportunidades y que cuando deciden tomar alguna de ellas se esconden tras estupideces excusándose tras su familia y amigos, por el que pensaran o dirán, una de esas estupidas mujeres que viven creyendo su vida una tele novela, creándose un circulo de ansiedad a su alrededor, "sacrificándose", desechando la felicidad de su vida aunque no sepan ni el significado de la misma pero no debemos de culparles ¿Quién sabe el verdadero significado de ello? Como una frase cita "para ser feliz solo se necesita tener dinero y ser un completo imbecil". Arrojándose a la amargura tras la excusa de que desean que sus hijos crezcan en un ambiente sano y unido sin problemas, todas las madres desean eso pero ¿por que no pensaron en ello antes de ponerse a dar a luz como animales?, ¿Por qué no se plantearon la situación antes de lanzarse como zorras hambrientas?, no hay que culparles muchas harían exactamente lo mismo, toda una completa basura, para mi claro esta.

Odia a su esposo o eso piensa y quiere creer, su "mayor sueño" es que perezca, que muera, que desaparezca para ver eliminado todo nexo con el. Alcohólica, fumadora y compradora compulsiva todo eso para tratar de calmar su propia ansiedad, que con el tiempo creció y se alimento de su estupida inseguridad creciendo cada vez mas y mas de la cual piensa que no se va a poder librar o eso pensaría si supiese que existe. Al ocultarse el sol se coloca su mascara de porcelana, la mascara cara de madre y esposa amorosa, jugando con sus hijos y dándole muestras de afecto a su esposo, de persona feliz y sin problemas, aunque todos o por lo menos yo sepamos que todas terminan depresivas o muertas, que día a día se dedica a comprar a fumar o a beber entre muchas otras cosas tratando de calmar esa sensación de vació y soledad en su interior.

Una mujer sin estudios universitarios no porque no fuese querido o podido sino porque no se le fue permitido y tampoco lucho por hacerlo posible, por lo tanto totalmente dependiente del dinero de su marido, de su trabajo y de que el mismo creyera sus gemidos de "placer" por orgasmos inexistentes y falsos y de que los considerara satisfactorio para su hombría, aunque ella no estaba en plena conciencia de que su esposo sentía lo mismo hacia ella, algo muy cercano a la repulsión sin llegar a serlo solo un cariño fraternal o mas bajo.

Usui pilika hija, la típica niña de papa, aunque todos consideren que para su edad y su ternura esta bien, niña con dinero y malcriada de papi. La chiquilla gritona y molesta para algunas personas, la típica niña que antes de abrir la boca tiene lo que desea en sus manos sin siquiera pedirlo, niña tonta y mimada, pequeña idiota.

Usui horokeu hijo, para no liarse con su nombre hoto hoto, hotito o horo horo como le llama su madre, un chico muy simpático pero también muy estupido lo bueno de ello es que con su personalidad te hace olvidar por completo lo torpe o idiota que es, que con su amistad te brinda la mayor seguridad, la mayor sensación de protección y que te hace saber que puedes contar con el para todo.

Los hijos de la familia usui estudiaban en una prestigiosa escuela de la zona, privada por su puesto, una de esas a la que asisten los niños con dinero y familias que pudiesen pagar el monto exigido cada mes y aun así llegar a fin de mes con o sin sacrificios y ahí esta el punto hay muchas personas que pueden pagar, que no poseen millones pero si lo estimado entonces se piensa que son solo para niños con dinero pero no es así en fin ese no es el punto. Los pequeños usui asistían a ella, horo era conocido por su amplia y dulce personalidad, un buen compañero, amigo y aun así nunca faltaban los idiotas que le utilizaban, se servían de el y luego lo tiraban como un trasto viejo lo mas emocionante de todo era cuando se enteraba de que le estaban utilizando se enojaba, gritaba y por ultimo golpeaba. Por muy idiota que fuera todo se desvanecía al ver su confianza traicionada, dejaba de ser tonto y se convertía en un gran enemigo. Si algo siempre había, seguía y siempre seguiría odiando era que le mintiesen algo muy fuerte para un niño de su edad pero cierto, duro e imperdonable.

Y siempre había algo que quizás nunca cambiaria, algo que quizás a nadie le interesaría cambiar, algo que quizás seria y seguiría siendo ignorado y ese algo era el hecho de que una o mas personas de cada familia, no todas exactamente pero si existentes tienen problemas de… llamémosle felicidad, personas que se volvieron al pasar de los tiempos depresivas y necesitadas, que a pesar de tenerlo todo no son felices. Una de ellas por así decirlo es la familia usui, cuando llegaron al vecindario muchas puertas se abrieron dando a mostrar a otras familias como ellos pero con problemas reales que todos conocen, eso era algo que nunca pasaba desapercibido, todo y cada uno de los problemas o hechos en el vecindario en menos de dos horas toda la cuadra estaba enterada, pero no hay que culparles, pobres no tienen nada mejor que hacer, sus vidas dan asco viven dentro de una rutina esperando que algo los saque de la misma. Eso era lo malo de la comunidad todos unos chismosos, lo único bueno que se podría decir que tenia era el hecho de que no les importaba realmente los problemas de nadie, lanzaban unas cuantas conjeturas sobre el tema y enseguida cambiaban la conversación, no les importa quien o que tenga la razón, siempre terminaban por apoyar a quien no debían y a lo poco se olvidaban, ¿Quién no?.

Desde que la señora usui comenzó a frecuentar con personas fuera de su circulo familiar algo realmente extraño en ella, ahora tenia "amigas" con las cuales se reunía todas las tardes a la misma hora en el mismo lugar, su casa para hablar siempre de lo mismo, aquellas señoras que se reunían con ella estaban ansiosas de recorrer su casa de arriba a bajo, en si tenían un poco de envidia por ella, todas estaban atrapadas en la rutina y se reunían solo para escapar de su falsedad, para cambiar un poco su entorno, su cárcel de barrotes y moho por una de cristal. Las nuevas amigas no dudaron en contarle todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron y que estaban en proceso en el vecindario, todo un archivo almacenado, ordenado y limpio totalmente inservible.

- me contaron que su esposa se suicido-

- si el pobre lo debe haber pasado terrible-

-¿ pobre el?, pobre de ella que lo tuvo que soportar tanto tiempo-

-si, pero no fue su culpa, ella se suicido porque perdió todo su dinero-

-si eso fuese cierto lo hubiese hecho desde hace mucho tiempo-

-talvez quiso oponerse-

-el era un borracho y no dudo que lo siga siendo-

-eso no tiene nada que ver, quedo en la ruina, su esposa se suicida y queda con dos hijos-

-con uno mejor dicho-

-¿recuerdan cuando la hecho de casa?-

-si pobre chica pero algo debió de haber hecho-

-claro seguro era una cualquiera como su madre-

-¡dios! El es y sigue siendo un alcohólico no puede haber nada de bueno en el-

- eso da lo mismo igualmente fue horrible quedarse sin madre y sin hermana-

-insisto en que es un ebrio-

-si pero se ve que ha cambiado-

-tiene que hacerlo por sus hijos-

-es un buen hombre-

Así concluían sus conversaciones, secas y vacías en realidad sin importancia solo era el tema de conversación por unos cuantos minutos para luego cambiar en el cual las frustradas como ellas se entretenían para no pasar la tarde entera solas en casa, para olvidarse del sexo, para no terminar masturbándose, para alejar de sus mentes el hecho de que tienen telarañas en sus vaginas, que su sexualidad se esta desviando, que las mujeres victimas de la ablación o mujeres sin clítoris tienen mas relaciones sexuales y disfrutan de ellas todo para intentar desconectarse de la realidad por unos momentos, para terminar dándose cuenta de que comienzan a fantasear con sus amigas imaginándose como le toca y lame, por sentirse incomodas y que no todas pero si algunas tienes relaciones sexuales con una de sus amigas que en uno de los ataques de soledad decidieron darse compañía y satisfacción, que casi todas ellas o la mitad han buscado placer, sexo en alguno de sus empleados o amigos de sus esposos.

Mujeres que se han dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que no sabían el significado de la palabra amor, dándose cuenta de que sus vidas están llenas de monotonía, que el amor no es callar y asentir, sin discusión ni oposición alguna, es todo lo contrario, que en su cuerpo reina la insatisfacción que no se conforman con sexo una vez por semana o a lo que ellas llaman estupidamente hacer el amor, tampoco con tener que masturbarse con aparatos o cosas solas en sus camas o en donde las tomara la excitación y la humedad.

Mujeres que necesitan antidepresivos para poder mostrarse serenas y calmadas ante sus familias ocultando lo que verdaderamente son, dependientes. El resto o lo que queda de ellas se vuelven compulsivas en algún aspecto ya sean las drogas, alcohol, etc. Otras prefieren dedicarse a algo y todo para mantener su insatisfacción lejos de su mente y que independientemente donde partan siempre terminan en el mismo tema, sexo. algunas son demasiado débiles y terminan suicidándose o simplemente sucias y arrugadas feas y viejas, insatisfechas, olvidadas por completo en una urna o en un cementerio, siendo reemplazadas rápidamente por una mujer mucho mas joven y bonita, con una mente mas abierta entre otras cosas con unos pechos enormes y con mucho mas conocimiento en posiciones sexuales y el kamasutra.

Otras cosas cambiaron y fueron diferentes, como los padres viudos, recién casados, divorciados o cualquier otra clase, el entorno seguía cambiando, algunos vecinos regresaron, otros se marcharon, los que quedaban murieron y los que heredaron vendieron. Una de esas tantas fue la familia Kyouyama que se mudaron al otro lado de los tao, una de esas pequeñas familias y en lo que cabe disfuncionales que decidieron empezar desde cero o por lo menos así pensaba el padre.

kyouyama touya, padre divorciado, hace un par de meses que se separo de su esposa y desde que la denuncio por abandono materno ante un juzgado, salio ganando y ahora recibe dinero todo los meses para su hija, por cierto es padre. un hombre de grandes gustos hacia el alcohol, los prostíbulos y el dinero, jugador por excelencia y solo por suerte con un trabajo estable. creer que la mejor disciplina es por medio de las palizas a veces injustificadas ya que su padre de pequeño utilizaba con el ese mismo método. su progenitor no porque así lo hubiese querido era un marino muy conocido, y por ello un mal padre no porque así lo hubiese querido sino mas bien porque así pudo, nunca nadie le enseño el como ser padre a nadie se le enseña, o como llevar una familia solo sabia que como su padre debía disciplinar a los hijos, al igual que su padre. murió en un accidente dejando a su hijo solo con una madre que se volvió prostituta para poder sacarle hacia delante, nunca supo de donde su madre sacaba tanto dinero y tampoco le importaba, ella también murió de un disparo dirigido a su cráneo que termino atravesando su ojo izquierdo a manos de un cliente celoso que nunca entendió que era solo una noche, nadie lo entiende. volvió a sentirse solo ahora dentro de un orfanato el cual no podemos decir que lo paso mal pero así fue, su resentimiento y odio fueron creciendo, su padre le golpeaba su madre le mimaba y ahora no tenia a ninguno de los dos.

sus otros familiares decidieron internarlo allí antes que cuidarle y de una vida estable y feliz paso a una amarga y resentida por lo cual iba quejándose del ¿por que los demás tenían cosas que el no? eso aumento su odio aun mas, así creció y como era de esperarse su vida no era gran cosa.

kyouyama anna, una pequeña niña de cinco años, sigue a su padre a cualquier sitio, desde que su madre le abandono comenzó a formarse en ella un odio hacia la misma por su descuido, aumentado por las palabras de su padre, ella la odia o eso cree.esta familia llego poco después de los usui, familia la cual no les interesa ni desean conocer por otra parte sus vecinos mas próximos eran los tao con los cuales tenían que "convivir" ambos vecinos y padres comenzaron a frecuentarse todo desde aquella vez en la cual se encontraron en un prostíbulo de baja categoría, al principio ambos "temieron" lo que el otro pudiese pensar de ellos pero poco a poco fueron abriéndose a aquello a lo cual llamaban "amistad". los señores tao y kyouyama ya no "temían" ahora frecuentaban los bares y prostíbulos juntos, veían los partidos de fútbol a las tres de la mañana y alquilaban películas porno, al igual que ellos sus hijos también desarrollaron una amistad esta verdadera, ambos jugaban mientras sus padres se emborrachaban en el jardín, por sugerencia de en, touya inscribió a anna en el mismo colegio de anna quedando ambos en el mismo salón de clases, así podrían turnarse en aquello de buscar a los niños.ambos hombres se conocían a la perfección, ambos sabían los secretos permitidos del otro, sabían sus debilidades y sus vicios que "casualmente" eran los mismos, el alcohol, el sexo, los prostíbulos, el dinero y el sexo. las dos familias se hicieron muy buenas amigos, los sábados iban de paseo y los domingos preparaban barbacoas en el jardín. pero había algo que molestaba un poco a en tao, aquella chiquilla que le robaba sonrisas a su hijo, aquella mocosa que le estaba robando la completa atención de su hijo.la hora de la despedida llego, ambas familias entraron a sus casas, estaba nervioso salio corriendo lo mas rápido posible a su habitación, no quería quedarse a solas con "el", había pasado mucho ti8empo desde la ruptura de su familia, desde que llegaron a ese país cambiando de ambiente, desde que su madre quedo pálida y flácida en la bañera llena de agua roja, desde que la sacaron en una bolsa de plástico y sin saber por que le había abandonado y sin que nadie se molestase a explicárselo.-ren...- el sonido silvante y largo de aquella palabra le helo la piel, esa forma tan lasciva y desconocida para el, ese tono tan pervertido y sucio, deseo ser invisible, solo por esta vez...

¿has pensado alguna vez en mi como una persona y no como un simple muñeco sexual? Se que no, sabes que no. Cada dia es peor y pienso que no acabara nunca ¿Por qué no puedes quererme de una manera menos sucia?, ¿por que no me compras auntos en vez de cadenas y objetos extraños? ¿Por qué no me quieres como a una persona?


End file.
